


Lunch

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST: hi! how are u? hope u have a lovely day 😊 I wanna request a reader insert imagine with peter parker please :) like the reader is a very shy girl so lots of students can easily make fun of you and peter helps her get through this? hope this is alright for you!





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> by mod cas

You never liked lunch anyway. The cafeteria always had a particular smell that you couldn’t stand, and it was always coated in some weird covering from last week’s meal. People sat in groups, and you haven’t had one of those since grade school. The library was much nicer. It was quiet, you knew the librarian very well, and best of all: it had tons of books. You liked reading more than anything else. The best days were when you found a new book and fell in love. Getting lost in a good story is just a part of being shy; stories are better experiences than social interactions.

Peter had never caught your eye before. He was just another “loner” like you; he was just a little more outgoing. He had Ned, at least. You had… books. You had just sat down when Peter walked into the library, looking like he was on a mission. He disappeared behind rows and rows of books in the non-fiction area within seconds. You looked down at your book and started reading. You had officially started reading it yesterday, but you’d been sort of distracted by the ending of the last one, so you wanted to restart and get the full experience. As you read the first sentence, you felt at peace, starting to explore the new world you were reading about. After a couple of minutes, you were thrown back into the real world by a thud from across the table. “Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry, did that mess you up?” Peter’s meek voice said. You were surprised; the only people that ever spoke to you were either forced to by group projects, asking for homework answers, or mocking you. Peter sat down, still awaiting a response. “No, no, it’s all good! No bother.” Peter smiled and opened the biggest book he brought. You tried to catch the title, but only saw a small part of it. Something about the History of… something. You didn’t want to sound desperate for interaction or distract him, so you went back into the zone with your book. With Peter sitting across from you, however, it was difficult to focus. Peter was obviously skimming, pages turning faster than anyone could read, but you didn’t mind. He looked so at ease, scanning pages and moving on. “What’s it about?” you asked. “Hm?” Came the response. “The book,” You brushed some hair out of your face, “What’s it about?” Peter glanced around before lifting the book. “It’s pretty much all you’d ever want to know about Vigilantes. You know, like… The Avengers, kind of, but smaller scale.” He quickly glued his eyes back to the pages. You nodded complacently, and went back to reading, distractedly. “Wait, your name is Y/N, right?” Peter asked. You barely glanced up to say yes. After a few seconds of awkward silence, you realized you should continue. “You’re Peter, right?” You asked, feeling embarrassed because you knew the answer. “Yeah, I’m Peter.” He smiled. You both went back to your books but were both too distracted to read. Even though you were shy, you still felt pretty lonely. You could use a friend.

“So… wait, you’re telling me the main character dies in the middle of the book?” Peter laughed. You smiled and nodded, out of breath from giggling through the whole story. You’d been telling Peter about your favorite book- one you read last week- and he seemed to be enjoying listening to your rambling about the author’s use of devices such as irony. Peter’s face was red- was he blushing? And you were loving that he listened without interrupting. As you both grew quiet, laughter subsiding, he started to talk about chemistry. “The homework last night was ridiculous! It was twenty-five of the same problem!” He stated. “I know, right? It was crazy! Like, we get it after five!” You joked. You haven’t had this good a conversation in a while. It’s nice to laugh with someone else. Suddenly, a phone rang. Peter panicked for a second and put his phone on silent before answering the call. Peter’s face went grim as he listened, and you had no idea what was going on. “Yeah, okay,” Peter said, as he ended the call. “How much time is left in lunch?” Peter asked you, face still looking worried. You glanced down at your watch and answered. “About fifteen minutes.” Peter paused for a second and closed his eyes. He opened them after a second or two of thinking and then smiled. “Can you cover for me in chemistry next period? Mr., um, Mr. Stark needs my help for something real quick. You know, with the internship and all.” He had mentioned the internship before, but not go into detail. You asked yourself why Tony Stark would need a kid’s help in the middle of the school day, but let the question slip out of your mind. “Yeah, sure! You want me to turn in your homework?” Your voice was cheery. “That would be awesome, thank you so much!” He smiled and grabbed his papers out of his bag. After he handed them to you, he dashed out of the library. You just sat at your table for a bit, thinking to yourself. Is he just a friend? What does he want? Why did he choose to sit with me? Why does Stark need him? What are all of these chemical formulas off to the side of his homework? Your racing thoughts made time seem to speed up and after what seemed like seconds, the bell rang. You smiled, grabbed all the papers and headed to class.

The next day at lunch, you sat at your usual table, reading the same book as yesterday. Again, you were going to restart and not get distracted this time. As you sunk into the weird world in the book, a thunk startled you. “Hey, Y/N!” Peter said, excitedly. You noticed a small bruise on his collarbone, exposed by his shirt that hung too low. “Hey, Peter! Are you okay? What happened?” You asked, looking at the bruise. Peter looked panicked for a second. “Uhh… remember when we went over lab safety? Yeah, I didn’t either.” He joked and smiled. You paused, then joined him by chuckling a bit. You looked at the books he picked out today. “Fighting Techniques? What are you gonna use that for?” You asked, glancing back at where the bruise was, covered now by his shirt. “I don’t know, I just like learning stuff, I guess,” came the response. A few moments of silence ensued. You actually liked knowing he was there; he gave off a calming vibe. “So, Y/N, why do you sit in here all the time? I mean, I get it’s quiet and all, but like, oh sorry, I feel like I’m attacking you, I’m so-” You cut him off. “It’s okay! I like it here because it’s quiet, yes, but also because I just like reading, and the cafeteria is kind of… bleh, you know?” He smiled back at you. “Yeah, I know. I used to see you in there al the time last year, though, so I wondered if you moved schools or what.” He seemed nervous talking about you. “Yeah, no, I was kind of bullied last year, I guess. It wasn’t your average ‘push-you-around-and-take-your-money’ kind of thing, though, it was more of a ‘you’re-shy-already-so-let’s-exclude-you-from-everything-and-talk-behind-your-back’ kind of thing. But it’s okay, it’s better now.” His face changed from nervous to shocked. “They did that? Who?” His tone was full of concern and worry. You looked at the book he was reading and then back up at him. “I’m a little worried telling you who when you’re reading about fighting techniques, Peter.” He laughed a bit and asked again. “It’s just one of those groups, you know, with Bo in it? But really, it’s okay now.” He looked like he half accepted your answer. You talked a bit more, and then both went back to reading your books. After about ten minutes of silence, Peter spoke. “Hey, Y/N, I have to go talk to our chem teacher, I’ll be back in a few, alright?” He sounded almost devious like he was plotting something. “Okay, Peter. You know that I’ll be right here.” He smiled and dashed off to class. You started to zone out into your book, but a voice behind you made you uneasy. “Yeah, and now I think Peter’s into Y/N. It’s really weird, I don’t know why anyone would sit with Y/N.” You turned to see Bo, that awfully prestigious kid, standing a couple of rows of books away, in plain sight. He was talking to some freshmen girls, who were giggling and staring, some at you, some at Bo. Bo looked directly at you and smirked. “Oh… Sorry,” He said sarcastically. He ushered the girls out of the library and looked over his shoulder at you. Peter made his way back into the area, staring at Bo, then nervously looking at your flushed face. “Y/N!” He said as he got closer to you. “What was he doing in here? Are you alright?” He asked, rushing through his words. “Yeah, just making some fun. It’s all good.” You soothed his anger at Bo, smiling. Peter didn’t smile back. “He’s so rude. I’m sorry I wasn’t here. Also, you’re sitting with me during the next period. I know your lab partner is usually that girl, uh… Delilah, who hangs out with Bo, so… I asked if we could partner up. I hope that’s okay, I just wanted to help, so, I… yeah.” He stuttered through his sentence, trying to find the right words. “Peter, that is amazing. Thank you so much.” You stood up to give him a hug. He was comfortable; You never wanted to leave his arms.

As the bell rang to start lunch the next day, Ned came up on your right side. “Hey, I’m Ned, and I’m not sick anymore. I’m sitting with you today because you’re Peter’s friend, so you’re my friend too.” He was wildly confident, and all smiles. You usually shied away from extroverts, preferring quiet company, but Ned seemed nice enough to keep around. “Thanks, Ned. I’m Y/N, by the way.” You said, smiling back. “Oh, I know! Peter’s told me all about you! You seem really cool from the way he talks about you.” Ned explained. Peter had only known you for two days, and he’s already practically adopted you as his friend. This hasn’t happened before. “Really? That’s awesome. I’ve heard some about you, too, you guys are so close. I bet it’s nice to have such a good friend.” You told him. He smiled back and explained how they met. It was a nice story, but you were distracted by Bo, walking directly towards you. A few seconds before he was close enough to make a snarky remark, Peter came up on your left side and put his arm around your shoulders. He smiled at you and then gave Bo a stern glare. Bo’s face turned into a grimace and he shifted his path to the left of you, bumping Peter’s shoulder with his own. Peter kept a straight face for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, and you looked at him quizzically. “I read that book, and you didn’t tell me that the only other main character is also killed off in the name of irony!” He snorted and then told Ned about your previous conversation regarding the author’s sense of irony. You, Ned and Peter, laughed for a bit before reaching the library, and as you went to your table, Peter stopped. You looked at him, and before you could get out any words, he spoke softly. “You’re not alone anymore.” He smiled and then continued. You smiled to yourself and Ned gave you a nod. You realized you’ve been adopted into a small group, and not even how shy you are could have stopped that. And it felt good.


End file.
